My Guardian Angel
by stars.everlasting
Summary: A ShanaxYuji songfic with Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' "Guardian Angel". Rated T for the heck of it. R&R, please!


**Kari: Ohayou, minna-san! Here's my first Shakugan no Shana fic!**

**Shana: This better be good.**

**Kari: Mou, Shana-chan, I'll give you melon bread if you do the disclaimer!**

**Shana: ……How **_**much**_** melon bread? (eyes suspiciously)**

**Kari: (getting impatient) A whole box. Now do the disclaimer already!**

**Shana: Angelwings12 does not own Shakugan no Shana. (turns to Kari) Now for my payment…**

**Kari: (waves hand) Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. R&R, please!**

Guardian Angel

(by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

Shana stood, transfixed, watching Yuji smile at Kazumi, thinking, _"His smile is so….beautiful…."_

As she watched him run after Kazumi despite her attempts to stop him, tears ran down her face in two thin rivers, her fists tightening.

_**I can't replace**_

As Yuji started to fade, Shana buried her head in her arms, realizing he was irreplacable.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

Why did she care? She was a cold-blooded slayer, a Flame haze. She had watched many people she cared about die, yet why did she throw herself in front of Yuji every time someone tried to hurt him?

_**And I know, I'll find**_

_**Deep inside me, I will be the one**_

As Shana and Kazumi glared at each other, Kazumi had a sinking feeling that she and Yuji could never be together.

_**I will never let you fall**_

As Johan changed to Yuji and began to fall, Shana summoned her wings and flew as fast as she could and crashed into his chest.

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Yuji grabbed Shana's hand and exclaimed, "We can do this together!"

Startled at first, she smiled and nodded.

Holding hands, the two walked towards the bright light ahead of them.

Shana knew she would probably die trying to save Yuji (and the whole world), so she turned her face to him and said, "I love you, Yuji."

_**It's okay**_

Shana countered Yuji's frustrated outburst, "It's okay if you're a Mystes. No matter what you are, Sakai Yuji, you are still you."

Silently she added, "_And I love you for that…"_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling**_

_**All for us**_

Yuji and Shana watched in awe the stars that were glittering in front of them, unconsciously moving closer to each other.

_**Days grow longer**_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

Bruised and battered, Shana picked up her sword, ready to face the Supreme Throne Hecate and Sydonay.

" _No! I won't die now! Just you wait, Sakai Yuji, I'll show you how much I love you! I will win this fight!"_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Yuji could hear Shana's battle cry, and decided he just _had_ to get out there.

Pulling out Blutsager he yelled, "SHANA! I WAN'T TO PROTECT HER!"

'_**Cause you're my**_

_**You're my**_

_**My true love**_

_**My whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

Shana stood waiting at the north entrance, praying with all her heart for Yuji to come to her.

'_**Cause I'm here**_

_**For you**_

_**Please don't walk away, and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay**_

"Don't walk towards Kazumi, Yuji…..see how much I love you….." she whispered.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

She watched Yuji look towards Kazumi's place, and immediately shut her eyes.

"I don't care what you do…..just say you love me, Yuji!" Shana prayed fervently.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Shana opened her eyes to find something pleasantly shocking : Yuji had a smile on his face, and was walking in brisk strides towards her.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Shana walked, then, unable to control herself, ran straight into his arms, giving a little shriek of delight.

Pulling back, face flushed with excitement, she looked straight into Yuji's eyes and said,

"Sakai Yuji, I am head over heels in love with you."

Yuji grinned. "Well, guess what?" he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

Although she already knew the answer, Shana cheekily said, "No, what?"

Kissing her, he whispered,

"I love you too."

_**I will never let you fall…**_

_**I'll stand up with you**_

_**Forever…**_

* * *

**Kari: Yes, it's sappy, but admit it, this song totally suits Shana, even if it's in a guy's POV.**

**Shana: (munching on melon bread) I don't care, as long as I have Yuji and melon bread.**

**Kari: (pats Shana's head) Good little Flame haze! Hope you liked it, R&R!**


End file.
